An apparatus for inspecting a vehicle by using high-energy rays is a typical example of equipment for imaging and inspecting a moving target. In the apparatus for inspecting the vehicle by using the high-energy rays, a dragging device is typically used to drag the inspected vehicle to move at a constant speed, while an accelerator continuously emits high-frequency rays at a fixed frequency. Such an apparatus has a baffle plate which is capable of shielding the rays and used to control whether the high-energy rays are emitted to the inspected vehicle. When the baffle plate is opened, the high-energy rays are emitted to the inspected target to scan and image the vehicle, thereby performing the inspection.
In such a conventional apparatus, the accelerator is normally placed in an open state, resulting in the following disadvantages: a power consumption of the apparatus is high; a temperature of the apparatus is always very high, and thus a large cooling device is necessary, which will occupy a large space; a service life of the accelerator may be affected as it is powered on for a long time, and thus product cost is relatively high; and dark electrons may be generated as the accelerator is always on, resulting in a potential risk. Furthermore, since the emission of the high-energy rays is controlled by the opening and closing of the mechanical baffle plate, a response speed is slow, leading to a long inspection time and a low inspection rate for the vehicle.